1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light control systems, and in particular to a wall-mounted dimmer switch with a multi-touch screen control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional light switches are commonly used for connecting/disconnecting electrical circuits and turning on and off electric equipment. The conventional switches include two positional commutation devices with disconnected contacts intended for electric networks using 1000 Volts.
The conventional switches are not designed for turning off short circuit electric currents. These currents require special manually controlled arc compensation devices. A conventional electric switch is typically placed inside the wall for hidden wiring or placed on the wall for external wiring.
Another conventional device is a dimmer used for regulation of power levels. The dimmer is typically placed after the power source within the circuit. The dimmers are used for controlling electric lamps (regular or halogen). Modern dimmers use thyristors connected to the power source via a diode bridge. All modern dimmers use triac power sources. However, conventional dimmers are not convenient for use, because they use buttons that need to be pressed by a user. The buttons can get stuck or get broken. The buttons require a user to look closely at the dimmer.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a convenient universal wall-mounted dimmer device that has a color multi-touch LCD/LED display used for settings and control of household devices.